


Of Bastards and Broken Things

by Peppermintxcrazy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintxcrazy/pseuds/Peppermintxcrazy
Summary: Bastard-born daughter of a whore Rhaelia 'Rae' Waters has lived a lonely life since the War of the Five Kings began. It is said that when Kings play the Game of Thrones, it is the commoners that pay the highest price, and Rae has lost all those she holds most dear.Now King Joffery is getting married and Rae finds herself getting caught up in the great game. Lady Sansa Stark is in need of a protector and according to Lord Petyr Baelish she is best fit for this job.With Westeros in turmoil and danger lying at every turn, Rae must brave the world if she wants to keep Sansa safe. However, when you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die, and with secrets, people, and feelings threatening their lives, the odds of surviving the game do not seem to be in the two girls favor.Story Warnings: Violence, mature language, and mature themes (This is Game of Thrones, people).Follows on from Season Four, Episode Two, "The Lion and The Rose."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the final season of GoT with a Sansa Stark fanfiction! It only took several years to finally actually publish this thing, but here we are :')

 

_"Lie for you, die for you, kill for you... I'd do it all for you. And I'm not asking you to trust me on this. I'd never ask for something as fickle as trust. I'm just asking you to not trust them."_

_//_

**_ ~MAIN CAST~ _ **

** _[Segovia Amil as Rhaelia Waters]_ **

** _[Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark]_ **

** _[Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish]_ **

**_ [Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton] _ **

**_ [Kit Harrington as Jon Snow] _ **

_//_

**_ ~STORY'S PLAYLIST~ _ **

_**Teen Idle~ Marina and the Diamonds**_  //  _ **Wolves~ Down Like Silver**_  //  ** _Run~ Hozier_** //  ** _Breathe Me~ Sia_**  //  ** _I Need My Girl~ The National_**  //  ** _Georgia~ Vance Joy_**  //  ** _All The Trees In The Field Will Clap Their Hands~ Sufjan Stevens_**  //  ** _White Blood~ Oh Wonder_** //  _ **Nightshade~ The Lumineers**_ //  ** _Stay Awake~ London Grammar_**  // ** _Ribs~ Lorde_**  //  ** _Thousand Eyes~ Of Monsters and Men_** //  ** _Ocean Eyes~ Billie Eilish_  **//  ** _1950~_** ** _King Princess_**  // **_A Closeness~ Dermot Kennedy_**  //  _ **Devil In Your Eye~ Mumford & Sons **_//  ** _Sorrow~ The National_**  //  ** _Strange Birds~ Birdy_**  //  _ **If I Had a Boat~ James Vincent McMorrow**_  //  _ **Toulouse~ Benny Tipene**_  //  _ **As It Was~ Hozier**_ //  _ **Jenny of Oldstones~ Florence and The Machine**_

These songs and others can be found on Spotify under the story's title as a playlist.

_//_

__**~DISCLAIMER~  
** I do not own the TV show Game of Thrones or the book series A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to the show's creators and the author George R. R. Martin. This is a complete work of fiction that incorporates characters, dialogue, and plot lines from the show and book series. Therefore, I do not own them either. The only thing I own are my own characters such as Rhaelia, and any dialogue/plot lines that don't appear in the show/book itself. Plagiarism of these original characters, dialogue, and plot lines is prohibited.  **Do not steal or repost this anywhere else**. This fic belongs solely on Wattpad and AO3 unless stated otherwise by me and me alone.  
Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this book <3  
xoxo  
~DM

_  
"And the sights were as stark as my baby // And the cold was as sharp as my baby // And the nights were as dark as my baby // Half as beautiful too."_

**//**


	2. || The Bastard Girl ||

**_ [KINGS LANDING] _ **

Rhaelia had been awake long before the sun made an appearance in the morning sky. Her night terrors had woken her, or perhaps it was her heart hammering against her chest that had woken her. Either way, she could not get back to sleep afterwards, her body covered in sweat and her dark hair plastered to her skin. Now here she was, watching the sun rise and shine across King's Landing. In truth, there was not much for her to see apart from the roofs of other houses and a small glimpse of Blackwater Bay. However, watching the light of the sun chase away the darkness of the night was enough to calm her. With a small frown Rae pulled herself out of her makeshift bed and onto her feet. From the roof of this particular building, she felt like she was standing on top of the world.

_Not true_ , she couldn't help but think with a scowl. As soon as she made her way into the street, she would be like every other orphaned, peasant bastard in King's Landing. Without a word Rae walked across the roof and began her descent. She hadn't always lived on the roof of a building, and truth be told she wasn't a fan of heights. However, she found that living on a roof was safer than living on the streets. All she had to worry about was not rolling off the side and onto the ground below.

Today the streets were busier than normal, allowing Rae to steal herself a half-cooked kebab of what she told herself was lamb without getting caught. Nearly every word coming out of people's mouths all revolved around the same topic: the marriage of King Joffery and the rose Margaery Tyrell. One person Rae walked past swore that there were going to be over fifty different dishes for the guests, making Rae wrinkle her nose.  _Of course the nobles would be gorging themselves while us common folk starved and died in the streets_ , Rae thought bitterly. Another person said that the wedding would signal a change in the lives of every commoner. Rae had to bite her lip from shouting that they were stupid to believe that, that if anything it was going to make life worse, especially considering the fact that King Joffery was involved.

Rae did not know the king personally. However, she knew he was an arrogant boy who had a liking for destruction and pain. Despite the crown's best efforts, word always traveled in King's Landing. It was common knowledge that the king liked to torment the Stark girl he and his family held captive. It was also known that he once made two whores beat each other so badly that one was a broken mess after it had happened. Apparently he had found pleasure in watching the beatings occur. With those kind of whispers running about town, people were bound to dislike him and his sadistic ways. However, the news of his marriage seemed to have brought peace among the common folk for now. Perhaps it was due to his lovely bride.

Although her feelings for King Joffery were less than favorable, Rae had found herself becoming more and more fond of the rose with each passing day. It was hard to dislike a person who took time out of their day to talk with orphans or give out fresh food to everyone. Rae had once spent a whole day following the Tyrell girl as she went about her business, watching as she dirtied her dresses playing with the children and spoke to the adults about their troubles. Despite her distaste for the noble houses of Westeros, who never seemed to care about what happened to those beneath them, Rae couldn't help but admire the girl and her kind nature. This only doubled when Margaery had noticed her hanging around and had beckoned for Rae to come to her. Rae would have never admitted it, but her heart had been beating harder and harder every step she took towards the girl. Margaery had asked for Rae's name, which she had given, her cheeks blushing red. With a smile Margaery had handed Rae a small bag of fruit, all the way from her home in Highgarden, as well as a soft pink rose from a bunch she carried in her hands. Rae had disappeared quickly after that, too shocked and embarrassed to stay and talk to the girl. Now the fruit was gone, but Rae still had the rose; a dried little thing now that had lost most of it's color.  _Maybe her hair will have little roses in them_ , Rae couldn't help but think as she walked.  _Then again, they'd need room for the crown_.

The hours passed by quickly. It seemed to Rae that the wedding occurring the next day had rejuvenated the commoners, hope filling them up like water into a jug. That lie would not take over Rae, though. She had lost hope when she had lost her family. The thought of them made the girl wince, especially when she came across Blackwater Bay. Although the battle had occurred many moons ago, the aftermath was still visible from the shore. Broken ship masts poked through the water, the bay a graveyard for Stannis Baratheon's failed fleet. Even the homes closest to the water had been damaged by the wildfire explosion that had destroyed Stannis' armada, including Rae's old home. Sitting directly across from the water it had suffered from the wildfire's flames, as Rae came to see the next day when curiosity and fear had taken over her. She had rushed down to the bay after the battle to check on her childhood home only to find it in ruins. She hadn't returned to the sight since. 

Today the bay was relatively busy with a few boats navigating their way past the destroyed ones. Small, simple merchant vessels. Rae wasn't too amazed by the sight of them. However, they had the freedom to leave, something she didn't have. With no idea about the world outside King's Landing and with no plan as to where she would go, Rae knew that it would be a stupid idea for her to try and leave by herself. She had never wanted to leave King's Landing when she was younger but the past few years had been difficult and she was all alone.  _If I left I could be whoever I want_ , she thought wistfully, watching as one boat left the bay. _Do whatever I want. I could start a life that could lead into something more._  But she knew it was a dream, something she thought about every time she saw the boats in an attempt to escape her harsh reality: She was a poor bastard without a home or a family struggling to survive. With one last glance at the boats Rae turned and started her journey back to her makeshift home. 

The sun was close to setting by the time Rae made it back to where she had started. Those poor families who had been wandering the streets earlier were now gone, replaced with those who walked the night. Drunkards stumbled by, some calling out obscene things at Rae who would ignore them and continue onward. High above the calls of whores filled the air, some that were answered by men in the street. Rae cast an uneasy glance towards the brothels, thinking about her poor dead mother and wondering if there would come a day where she would have to sell herself to buy her meat and clothes. So far she had been lucky, her nimble fingers and quick thinking keeping her out of the whore house. For now, she was able to keep her chastity and continue living her life in the streets, or rooftops. 

It was on her rooftop home that she found him. He was a rather fat man with limp dark hair and half shut eyes. Rae couldn't help but feel surprised: how did he manage to climb up here? One glance told Rae that he wasn't a particularly strong or threatening man, but she drew her daggers all the same. With two kept beneath her skirts, two attached behind her back, two to her hips, and two smaller ones hiding beneath the sleeves of her shirt, Rae was equipped to fight, and fight she could, and fight she would if this man tried anything. Rae watched as his half shut eyes widened in fear and he threw both his hands up.

"Please! I-I didn't mean to frighten you," he stammered. Rae couldn't help but give him a small, sarcastic smile.

"Frighten me? You forget yourself, stranger. I'm the one with the weapons. Why should I be frightened? It's you who should be frightened of me," she replied, taking a step forward. Rae watched as the man stretched his arms up as high as they could go.

"P-Please! I have a message from Lord Baelish."

With a frown Rae lowered her daggers, eyeing the man before her carefully. Lord Baelish? Rae knew that name even though she had never met the man. Littlefinger he was called, although she didn't think it wise to call him that to his face. According to the whispers of the land, both he and Lord Varys were considered the most dangerous men in Westeros due to their intelligence, wit, and ability to know everything. Nothing ever got past the two of them. Why Lord Baelish would have a message for her, though...

"Give me your name," Rae snapped, still on guard in case this was a trap. The man lowered his hands, swallowed, then spoke.

"My name is Ser- I mean, my name is Dontos Hollard. I-I have a message from Lord Baelish. He bid me deliver it to you. He very much hopes you accept it."

"And what exactly is it that he wishes for me to accept?"

"An offer of work."

The anger that passed across Rae's face must have been frightful because suddenly Dontos had his hands up yet again, shaking even harder than when Rae had had her daggers pointed towards his throat. 

"Work?! Work for Littlefinger? Do you take me for a whore, fool?!" Rae challenged, taking a step forward, grey-blue eyes alight and glaring. "You tell Lord Baelish that I'd much rather face a dragon than be one of his whores. How dare you-"

"That wasn't what I meant! Please, miss, pray let me speak!" Dontos cried, shaking his head so hard Rae was surprised it hadn't popped off his shoulders and fallen onto the ground. 

"Make it fast or I swear I will cut you where you stand!" Rae snarled. 

"I-I- Lord Baelish doesn't want you to be one of his whores. I-It's another job, a different job, and he needs you to do it. He's in need of a protector, you see, and according to him you are the perfect person for it."

"Pro-" With drawn eyebrows Rae tilted her head, her nose crinkled and her face confused. "Protector? I... I don't understand."

"He bid me tell you to go to the docks with me tonight. He wants you to start instantly, it's a very important job," Dontos explained, looking at Rae in unease. He could see that she still held the daggers in her hands, her fingers clenching around the hilts every now and again like a pulsing heart. He swallowed, waiting for her response. Rae looked away from him, a flurry of emotions passing over her face. Mistrust, could this Dontos be believed? Weariness, was this a trap? Curiousity, why go to the docks if one wasn't to take a ship far away from King's Landing. Rae thought back to her walk that day and how she had wished to be one of those passengers aboard a ship.

"What will I get in return? Did Lord Baelish tell you?" Rae asked slowly, her mind at work.

"Oh, yes! He did. He said that you would receive payment every day, that you would get three meals a day and a place to sleep all for free. He said that you would never have to steal your food or sleep on the roof of some building ever again," Dontos informed her, looking less worried now that Rae had turned her back to him. In reality Rae was still debating on whether or not she should push the man off the roof of the building. Everything he was saying sounded far too good to be true. She looked down at her bed, a poor excuse of a thing. It was a pile of hay with a piece of material chucked over it, in truth. She couldn't even remember what sleeping in a real bed felt like. 

"If we're going to the docks then that means we'll be taking a ship somewhere, true?" Rae asked, turning back towards Dontos uncertainly. The man nodded quickly. 

"Of course."

"And where is this ship to go?"

"Away from here. Is... Is that enough incentive for you to accept the job?" Dontas asked tentatively. Rae pursed her lips, taking a deep breath in before exhaling slowly.

"All right, fool. I'll accept this job. But if this is a trick-" Rae warned, pointing one dagger loosely towards him.

"No trick, I swear! If- If you'll follow me..." Dontos stepped past Rae, glancing at the dagger before continuing towards the edge of the building they were to scale down. Rae watched him begin his descent before looking out across King's Landing. The sun had set now, the stars beginning to shine high up in the sky. Would this be the last time Rae would see the stars above King's Landing? She was not sure. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last time she ever saw stars at all. If this was a trap-

_If it's a trap then you'll kill them all_ , she thought heatedly.  _You will not die tonight. Being tricked by a fat fool is not how you are to leave this world. You will not die tonight._

With a firm nod Rae turned away from the view, sheathing her daggers and following Dontos down the building. Whether this was a good idea or not she did not know. However she knew one thing was true: she would never return to her rooftop home again, no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, long, L O N G chapter! For those of you who have made it this far, congratulations and thank you! I hope you do indeed stay tuned for the next chapter, in which our bastard girl meets the traitor's daughter...


	3. || The Traitor's Daughter ||

In the distance, the bells continued to toll. 

What had started off as another torturous day in the hands of the Lannisters had soon changed into one filled with running, hiding, and death. Two deaths, in fact. The first one Sansa didn't care for; Joffery had been cruel to her for years now. She would not mourn the child king's death. Ser Dontos, however... He had saved her, spirited her away from the horrors of King's Landing. Now he lay dead with arrows in his body, his little boat slowly drifting away. By the time the currents drew it back to shore they would all be gone.  _Gone from King's Landing_ , Sansa thought, hope blooming in her chest like a flower. She gripped the banister of the ship, as though unable to believe that she was free.  _Almost free_.

"Sansa," Lord Baelish's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned towards the older man. He was looking at her carefully, perhaps wondering what she was thinking. She didn't say a word, instead taking a step towards him. "Let me show you to your quarters, Sansa. It has been a long day, you'll want to rest."

Lord Baelish had once told her not to trust the people of King's Landing. He was not exempt from this. Despite the fact that he had been the one behind the plot to steal her away from the Lannisters, she did not trust him. She was sure that he knew this, but if this was the case then he never said a word about it. For now, he was her best hope at getting out of King's Landing alive, so - for now - she would do as he asked. She knew how to play submissive and act the ignorant girl. She'd been doing it for years.

Her cabin was small; of course it would be, the ship wasn't the biggest in Westeros. However, it looked comfortable enough, with a single bed pushed up against a wall, a relatively large window, and a small desk off to the side. However, these things did not grab her attention until after she had been left alone. Before that happened, something else caught her eye. Or- to put it correctly- some _one_. For when Lord Baelish opened the door to her cabin she found that the room was not empty. Peering out the window with her back towards the pair was a young woman.  

"Rhaelia," Lord Baelish said, making the stranger turn. For some reason Sansa was instantly reminded of her old handmaiden Shay. The two did not look familiar in any way; Where Shay had been slender with brown hair and honey-coloured eyes, this woman was curvy, her hips wide and breasts full, her hair a tumble of black curls and her eyes the colour of the ocean during a winter storm. No, it wasn't the appearance that made Sansa think of Shay. It was the way this woman stood, as though she didn't quite belong. Sansa knew that Shay wasn't a proper handmaiden when she had arrived. She had been from somewhere else, raised in a different way. The same thing applied to this woman. She stood like a man who was ready for battle, her hands clasped behind her back, and her eyes flickered with weariness, as though someone was about to steal something of hers. The eyes told Sansa that this woman was no noble, most likely a peasant, but the stance told Sansa that this woman was experienced when it came to fighting. 

"Sansa, this is Rhaelia. She'll be your handmaiden," Lord Baelish told her, gesturing towards the woman. 

"And when she isn't my handmaiden?" Sansa asked, picking up on what the older man was hiding. 

"She'll be your protector. I've hired her to take care of you while we travel, to be your companion. There's no need to worry about her loyalty. Many like her are loyal to those with the most coins in their purse. Lucky for us, I have plenty, and she knows this too," Lord Baelish replied, giving the woman a smile which she did not return. Sansa couldn't help but frown at this, her thoughts returning to Ser Dontos. He was to be paid too, and he was with arrows. _Is this what Lord Baelish has planned for this girl too?_  Sansa couldn't help but feel a pinch of worry in the pit of her stomach. 

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Lord Baelish continued, giving Sansa's arm a gentle squeeze before casting one glance towards Rhaelia. The woman stared back at him, her expression difficult for Sansa to read. She thought she saw a little mistrust in her eyes, though.  _Maybe she's not stupid. Maybe she knows what Lord Baelish can be like. I wonder if she knows what happened to Ser Dontos?_ When Lord Baelish left the room, closing the door softly on his way out, Sansa and the woman finally caught eyes. Silence fell over the pair and Sansa couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It had been so long since she had been in the company of another woman, apart from Margaery. However, her marriage to Joffery had meant that the soon to be queen had been too busy for the traitor's daughter. Realizing that this woman would not speak until spoken too, Sansa broke the silence.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen... M'lady," the woman replied, shocking Sansa. She had thought that the girl must be at least around Robb and Jon's age, she certainly looked it. The woman seemed to have picked up on this because she spoke once more. "You thought me older."

"Yes. I... I didn't realize you were only a little older than me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rhaelia replied coolly, making Sansa frown and change the subject, sniffing slightly.

"Do you actually know what to do as a handmaiden? You don't look as though you've ever been one before."

"Little- Lord Baelish told me I'm to serve you. I'm to empty and clean your chamberpot. I'm to make your bed and clean your cabin. I'm to do what I am told. Other than that I don't quite know... M'lady," Rhaelia responded, adding the "M'lady" after another moment of forgetfulness. Sansa didn't mind though. She was still trying to figure out who this stranger was.

"Where did you come from? You don't seem very..." Sansa trailed off when Rhaelia's eyes met her's once more, a coldness in them that wasn't there before. 

"Noble? Not fit to be here?" Rhaelia finished, raising an arched brow. "No. I am from King's Landing. I resided by Blackwater Bay, a peasant girl living a peasant life. And now I am here, told that I will be paid for my protection services. I've never wanted to be some person's servant, but Lord Baelish told me it was just a ruse I had to keep up. You nobles are always asking us peasants to do things for you, and it almost always gets us killed. It doesn't matter, though. There are plenty of us for you to use. I'm just here for the money."

Sansa didn't appreciate the woman's tone, so sarcastic and biting and loud, as though Sansa herself was the cause of this woman's misery. She also found herself feeling quite hurt by Rhaelia's last comment.  _She's no Margaery at all._  With a frown Sansa spoke.

"A  _handmaiden_  does not raise her voice at the lady she is tending to," Sansa replied, staring at the woman. Rhaelia didn't reply for a moment but Sansa could see her thinking about what to say. Here was a woman who had a bit of a temper behind that laid-back placidness. There was the calm and there was the storm, it seemed. In the end the woman seemed to swallow her pride, replying with a sour look on her face, "Yes, M'lady. Sorry, M'lady. I will try better to be a good....  _handmaiden_ , M'lady."

Sansa nodded slightly, pulling the cloak she wore a little tighter around her shoulders.

"Good. You may leave me now. I'm tired and wish to sleep alone," she murmured, walking towards the bed. Side-stepping out of her way, Rhaelia moved towards the door. It was the way she walked that made Sansa speak once more, a little sigh leaving her voice.

"You walk too much like a man," she said, making the woman stop and turn around to look back at her. Her lips were drawn thin across her face, those grey eyes locked on Sansa's blue ones.

"M'lady?"

"If you are to be my 'handmaiden,' you need to learn how to walk and stand, otherwise everyone will know that you are anything but," Sansa explained. "Stand not so upright. Shoulders are back and hands are clasped at the front."

With a frown Rhaelia did as she was told, slouching a little so that her tall frame would look a little smaller. Seeing the woman trying to relax, to seem as small and feminine as possible, almost made Sansa want to laugh. It was one of the more amusing things she had seen in a long time. However, she thought that it was perhaps the shock of today's events finally beginning to get at her. She waved a hand in the air.

"Stop. We can try again in the morn," she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Leave me now, please."

With a small bow ( _no curtsy, something else to work on if we wish for this ruse to work_ , Sansa thought) the woman turned towards the door and slipped outside of the room, closing it gently behind her. With a deep sigh Sansa looked out the window. The waves, darker than ink, lapped upwards as far as her eyes could see, and in the distance she could see King's Landing. She watched as it grew smaller and smaller, the lights becoming mere pinpricks in the night sky. Only when they had completely vanished did Sansa finally allow herself to close her eyes. She was exhausted, terrified, but after so many years of being the Lannister's captive, she was finally free.


	4. || Rhaelia ||

First impressions of the Eyrie had been one that had shocked Rae to her core. Hidden high up in the mountains with canyons cutting through the land beneath, she had never witnessed such a sight, not even in paintings. The world around her was green and grey and blue, more blue than King's Landing could ever hope to possess. It made her shiver just looking at its starkness. And there, as though growing out from the lone pillar of rocky mountain top it sat upon, was their destination.  _Beautiful_ , she thought, before frowning slightly.  _Isolated. Lonely._ It made her a little sad.

First impressions of the Arryns, however, had been a little harsher. Lady Lysa, while welcoming to both herself and Sansa, had a flightiness to her that concerned Rae. It seemed as though this woman had a million thoughts running through her mind at an instant, and none of them very bright at all. Her son Robin was even worse. Never in her life had she met such an unagreeable little boy.  _Ungrateful, too_ , she thought as she watched the boy drop his present from Lord Baelish down through the moon door. Had her sister been there, she could have easily tripped this boy on his arse in combat. Rae wondered how the people of the Vale felt knowing they had such a weak boy as their lord, but then she looked at Lady Lysa and Lord Baelish and understood. Robin wasn't the real lord of the Vale. Someone else pulled the strings here.

"Robin, show Sansa and her handmaiden to their chamber," Lady Lysa told her son, casting a brief glance at the two girls. With Lord Baelish's support, both girls had allowed the boy to lead them away.

It had been a brief tour after that, one that the boy had taken them on. In truth, Rae thought that the pair could have made their way around quite easily without his help, but he seemed curious and excited about his new visitors. The questions he asked were at times uncomfortable or pushed boundaries that Rae believed shouldn't be touched on, especially when it came to Sansa and her family, however the Stark girl handled it smoothly. By the time he had finished asking his questions, they had walked around the castle twice. Mercifully, he had decided he had tired of them both and had left them to their own accords. Both girls looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak. In the end, it was Sansa who broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"If you are, M'lady," Rae replied, making the other woman frown. 

"You can say if you are. We could go find food somewhere," she said. At first Rae did not respond, wondering to herself if this was a test, but then there was a growling in her stomach that answered instead. Sansa smiled slightly, beginning to walk away.

"The kitchens are nearby, I believe. I saw them the first time we walked around," she told her.

By the time they had found someone to make them a decent meal night had fallen and the pair had decided to eat in their shared chamber. Sansa had the bed nearest the door, large and comfortable, while at the end of her bed and pushed up against the wall was a small mattress filled with hay. Rae did not mind. After spending days aboard a boat that would throw her from side to side in the hammock that she lay, Rae was glad to have a solid sleeping space no matter how small it was.

"You don't eat much, M'lady," Rae murmured. She was already using her bread to soak up the rest of her stew and was beginning to eye up what Sansa had barely touched. The younger woman shrugged, poking at her food. 

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"I'm always hungry," Rae said, putting her finished bowl to the side. A silence fell over them, Sansa's hand freezing just before she was about to poke her food once more. Standing up she walked over to Rae and handed her her bowl. "Are you sure, M'lady?"

"You're always hungry and I am not. Why let the food go to waste?" She responded, pushing the bowl into her hands. With a small nod Rae accepted, the warmth of the bowl warming her cold fingers. When Sansa had returned to her bed, staring out her window in silence, Rae spoke.

"It must be nice being here. Do you agree?"

"Mmm," Sansa hummed, not turning around to respond. Rae frowned, going back to her food. The silence that hung about them, though, was almost beginning to put her off it.  _If I am to live with the girl for Gods knows how long, we could at least learn to speak with one another_ , she thought with a little sigh. She just didn't know what exactly they could talk about.

"I..." she trailed off, licking her lips and casting her grey-blue eyes down at the ground. "I don't much like that moon door. Or.... or heights."

"Then I suggest you don't look out this window, then, Rhaelia," Sansa mused. Eyebrows furrowed, Rae stared at the woman in front of her, trying to work out if she was making a joke or being cruel. It was hard to tell, though, with her face turned away from her. With a grunt Rae put her bowl down on the floor, taking off her outer layer.

"I'm going to sleep now, M'lady. Wake me if you need me for whatever it is you ladies need us common folk for," she muttered, chucking her clothes aside before slipping beneath her blankets, a dagger clutched in one hand beneath her pillow just in case. As Rae had suspected, she did not get a response from Sansa. Instead, the woman continued to stare out the window as though Rae wasn't in the room at all.

//

It had woken her up with a start. The screams. It made her quickly sit upright, dagger clutched tightly in one hand, head turning towards Sansa's still form. It took her a moment to realize that the screams she was hearing were not ones of terror, but of pleasure. Or, at least, she believed it to be pleasure. Rae wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that it was loud and -after settling back into bed and waiting what felt like an age - they just  _would not stop._ No matter how hard she dug her pillow against her ears, Rae could hear it all. With a grumble she threw her pillow off her face, watching it bounce against the wall and fall with a soft thump on her stomach.

"How can one sleep with all that damn noise?" She groaned, closing her eyes.

"So you're awake too."

Sansa's voice seemed to cut through Lysa Arryn's screams, catching Rae's attention due to it's surprising softness. Rae shrugged, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"How could I not be with all  _that_ going on. I can't tell if they're screams of pleasure or pain," Rae replied. To her surprise, Sansa replied with a sarcastic quip of her own.

"If it's pleasure then I don't want it. It sounds terrible," she said, and the corner of Rae's lips pulled up in a small smile.

"Would it be considered rude if I enter their chambers and tell them to shut up?"

"Rhaelia!" At this Sansa let out the smallest of giggles, the sound becoming muffled as she attempted to stifle it. "I do wish they would, though. Why does my aunt have to make so much noise?"

"Perhaps it's a ruse. Perhaps Lord Baelish is terrible in bed and she's overcompensating for it-" Rae cut off, wincing as a particularly loud scream of pleasure ripped through the night. "Wow... He must be  _very_  terrible. What a scream."

"Ugh, no more talk about that man in bed," Sansa moaned, and Rae thought she heard the younger woman shake her head. "It's a ghastly image."

"Mmm, yeah, I quite regret saying that now," Rae admitted, wincing slightly at the thought. "Nobody needs to imagine that."

As their conversation died down Rae rolled over, looking towards the flickering candle light that sat beside Sansa's bed. Outside the world was as dark as oil, no light or silhouette appearing behind the glass. She wondered if it was quieter out there than it was in the castle. She wondered why Lysa was so loud.

 "Do you think it's real?" Rae asked before she could stop herself. 

"What is?" Sansa replied, the flame beside her flickering.

"Them. Their lovemaking. It doesn't sound real," Rae said before pausing, thinking of dark eyes filled with warmth, or the friendly smile that would greet her in the morning for breakfast. "When my mother married my stepfather, I could hear them from my room. It wasn't like this. It was soft and sweet, almost dreamlike in sound. That's how it's supposed to be if it's real, isn't it?"

Sansa didn't reply for a moment and Rae thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep, a blessing that she wouldn't be recieving herself anytime soon. When she had almost given up on recieving a reply, though, Rae heard Sansa speak.

"I wouldn't know," she whispered softly. Rae sighed, lying on her stomach and getting comfortable in bed. 

"They're not in love," she said firmly, gripping the mattress and swallowing back the lump in her throat when she thought about her mother and stepfather. "Not really."

"No, I don't believe they are," Sansa agreed. "But at least they've stopped pretending."

Sure enough, Lysa's screams had subsided and the castle was quiet once more.


	5. || Sansa ||

It had been several days now since they had arrived in the Eyrie. Since arriving, Sansa's life had become so peaceful it was a shock to her. It had been so long since she had felt such a feeling. Of course, the pain of what had happened to her over the years hadn't faded - she missed her family and longed for a time before she had journeyed to King's Landing with her father and sister. Then, there was the little incident with her aunt Lysa while the pair had been having tea together. That had left the lemon cakes turning into rocks inside her stomach. But other than the painful memories or silly accusations, life in the Eyrie was everything that Sansa could ask for. Not perfect - nothing would ever feel that way for her again, she feared - but peaceful. As quiet as the snow falling around her.

That was until the familiar stomping of boots interrupted her thoughts. Walking into the snowy gardens and kicking the white powder up in a huff, Sansa's handmaiden/protector stormed into the area with a look of thunder across her face. She didn't seem to notice Sansa kneeling in the snow until the younger woman called her name.

"Rhaelia? Is something the matter?"

The dark haired woman froze, coming to stand up straight a short distance away from Sansa, hands clasped behind her back (they were still trying to work on that). While she stood with respect before Sansa, the redhead could see the fury in her eyes and her loose attempt at trying to control her emotions. With clenched teeth she spoke, tapping her foot against the ground as she did so.

"I have had an unfortunate encounter with  _Lady Baelish,_ M'lady," Rhaelia told her. "She claims I am a bastard whore who has been sleeping with her husband."

"Hmm, that seems to be a common theme in my aunt's talks of late," Sansa mused, making Rhaelia raise one dark eyebrow as she took a step forward. Sansa looked up at the woman, head tilted to the side. "What would make her accuse you of such a thing?"

"Unknown, M'lady. Paranoia, perhaps," Rhaelia guessed.

"What did you say in reply to those accusations?"

"I said indeed I was a bastard, but a bastard whore? That I am not, and if I was, it would not be with her lord husband. I am your handmaiden, nothing more than a servant, and if he wanted a whore he would not have hired me," Rhaelia scoffed before rolling her eyes, a sarcastic smile appearing across her face, matching the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Besides, from the sounds of it, he's found who he wishes to bed in the night, and that certainly isn't me, thank the Gods."

"Your sharp tongue will have you thrown out the moon door if you're not careful, Rhaelia," Sansa warned with a frown. That didn't seem to worry the woman too much who only shrugged. 

"I wouldn't go quietly," she promised. Sansa wondered if - in the light of day - the fear of heights Rhaelia had confessed to her a few nights earlier no longer seemed so scary. She shook her head, looking back at the half finished castle sitting before her in the snow.

"They never do, those who are to die," she told Rhaelia, packing down some more snow to build the wall up. The action seemed to catch the older woman's attention because she stared at it, a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Building Winterfell," Sansa replied. On the other side of the castle Rhaelia kneeled down, getting a closer look of it. Hesitantly she spoke, holding out her hands.

"Would you like some help, M'lady?"

With a little smile at her offer, Sansa nodded, looking up at her. Rhaelia's eyes did not meet hers, however, instead focusing on the snow around her that she was now gathering to help complete the wall.

For awhile the pair worked on building Winterfell together, Sansa pointing out areas that needed to be created or re-enforced with more snow. Dutifully Rhaelia listened to Sansa's advice, always asking the woman if her work was picture perfect in Sansa's mind. When they were nearing completion of the castle Rhaelia began to hum, head tilted as she built the wall around the Godswood.

"What was it like here, M'lady? If you don't mind my asking," she asked, adding the last sentence quickly after almost forgetting herself. 

"Cold and tough. Or at least, that's how I saw it as a child. Now I know that it was the warmest, most peaceful place in Westeros," Sansa replied, a hint of wistfulness entering her voice. Clearing her throat she began to point out little areas within the replica of her old home, giving Rhaelia a tour of the place. "I used to have lessons here as a girl with my Septa and sister, Arya. She never enjoyed the lessons but I did. "A proper young lady," Septa used to say. My brothers and Jon used to train out here in the yards. Sometimes I'd watch but I never really enjoyed it. This is our Godswood where we could go and pray to the old gods. It was beautiful. Winterfell was beautiful."

"It sounds beautiful. Although that cold doesn't sound very comforting. I can barely handle the cold here," Rhaelia admitted, and for extra measure she rubbed her gloved hands together. Sansa smiled softly at that, thinking about how different the climate here was to King's Landing. 

"What was King's Landing like?" She asked in curiousity, looking at the other woman. "I never left the castle walls often. Where did you live? What did you do?"

"I used to live by Blackwater Bay with my family," Rhaelia said before wincing slightly, making a face. "I mean, it was my mother and her husband, my step-father. Then it was me, my twin brother Rhodri, and our half-sister Daarina. A little bit mixed but family nonetheless. It was tough - we were peasants, after all - but I had the liberty of doing whatever I wanted and not having expectations thrust onto me like you did."

"There were no expectations thrust onto me," Sansa argued, picking up on what Rhaelia was implying. With a tight laugh Rhaelia looked up at her, eyebrows raised at Sansa's reply.

"Oh? "A proper young lady," you said. Something you had to be, no?" Rhaelia asked. When Sansa didn't reply the woman chuckled slightly, head tilted as she sat in the snow cross-legged. "Tell me, M'lady, when have you ever done something that wasn't expected of you?"

It was that question which made Sansa frown, looking away as she thought about it. Since she was a child she was always told what to do. She had to be graceful, she had to be kind, she had to sing and dance and - most importantly - she had to be beautiful all the time.  _"That's the first thing a lord will see in a woman. The singing and dancing comes later, but first and foremost is the beauty. That's what'll get you a good lord husband,"_  Septa Mordane used to tell her. Even when she was held captive by the Lannisters, she never did anything that wasn't expected of her. She hated that knowledge and with a slight rumble in her voice Sansa spoke.

"You would have gotten along better with my sister Arya, I think. You two have the same mindset." 

"Funnily enough, you would've gotten along with my half sister Daarina much better than me if she was still alive today," Rhaelia added, before pausing for a moment that made Sansa look up at her. When their eyes caught each other Rhaelia raised an eyebrow. " _And_  if you actually hung around peasents."

Before Sansa could reply to that stinging comment, though, the pair were interrupted by the little lord of the Vale. Not bothering to talk to Rhaelia, Robin made his way straight to Sansa, the red head greeting him while the dark haired woman only rolled her eyes and stood up, moving away from the pair and pretending to be interested in the surrounding walls. At first, Sansa's conversation with her cousin faired well, and the young boy picked up where Rhaelia had left when it came to building Winterfell. However, the boy's clumsiness led to one of the towers collapsing, and eventually it brought on a tantrum so wild that the snow's spell over Sansa collapsed too. Suddenly Winterfell was no longer home. Like a giant, Robin kicked down the snow castle and Sansa felt as if she were watching her home crumble too. 

A sudden burst of anger slipped through her and before she knew what she was doing, Sansa's hand was flying through the air, connecting with her cousin's cheek. A short, stunned silence, and then the boy was running out of the courtyard in tears.

"Robin, I'm sorry, I-" Sansa cut herself off, watching the little lord flee without turning back. With wide eyes Sansa turned towards Rhaelia who stood a few metres away, watching with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"What have I done?" Sansa gasped softly as the older woman walked over. Rhaelia shrugged, smirking slightly.

"If you hadn't have done what you did, M'lady, I would have done it instead," she admitted, making Sansa frown. Her comments weren't helping, and it seemed that Rhaelia knew this, because clearing her throat she spoke again. "Would you like me to go search for the boy so you can apologize to him, M'lady?"

"Please," Sansa said. With a slight bow the woman stomped off, Sansa watching as she left. For a moment all she could think of was Rhaelia's comment from earlier.  _Bet that wasn't expected, Rhaelia_ , Sansa thought, and despite her shock at what she had done, she couldn't help but smile.  



	6. || Rhaelia ||

  
Rae had been standing outside Lord Robin's chamber door for what felt like an age. She didn't understand why Sansa was so desperate to apologize to the little lord. Personally, Rae thought that he deserved the slap, that if she had her way she would've continued slapping him until all the brattiness in his body left him.  _If that had happened, I wouldn't still be standing here_ , she thought with a frown, banging against the door only for the boy to tell her to go away.

"M'lord, please come out of your room. Your lady cousin wishes to apologize to you," Rae called. She heard something get thrown against the door before Robin replied, voice thick with tears.

"I'll never forgive her! She's a horrible little girl."

"But you must, M'lord," Rae argued, fighting off the urge to sigh deeply. 

"No I don't! I don't have to do anything I don't want to because I am a Lord, and you can't tell me to do it because you're just a dirty peasant girl," Robin yelled back through the door. Had it been her younger sister creating such a fuss, Rae would've just knocked the door down, dragged her out by her ear, and told her to stop being such a baby. However, Rae knew that her dead sister would've never acted in such a way when she was alive. A pang of grief washing over her, Rae fought off the jealousy of knowing that a child like Robin lived while her sister was rotting in a grave in King's Landing. Leaning against the door she spoke softly.

"M'lord, you should... you should pity poor lady Sansa. She has lost so many family members and she is just very sad and confused. Her tender..." Rae trailed off, scowling at what she was about to say next. "Her tender  _woman's heart_... is so very broken."

When the young Lord did not reply to her words Rae decided that it was time to take a different approach to getting him to see Sansa. Thumping on his door hard with closed fists, she called out.

"Are you a man, M'lord?!"

"Yes!" His voice made her beg to differ, but she didn't say anything about it.  _At least he's replying now_ , Rae thought before continuing.

"Then you should forgive your cousin. That's what a man would do for a lady who needs help," Rae told him, a scowl crossing her features that she was glad he couldn't see. 

For a moment there was no reply and Rae was almost tempted to turn into reality her idea from earlier. She almost smiled at the image of herself knocking down the door, dragging the little whelp out by his ears, and throwing him in front of Sansa so the woman could apologize for something Rae believed she didn't have to apologize for in the first place. Soon, though, she heard him reply softly, any hint of anger no longer in his voice.

"I shall think about it, peasant."

Breathing a soft sigh of relief Rae nodded, stepping back.

"Thank you, M'lord. I will go and fetch lady Sansa immediately," Rae replied before hurrying away from the door, rolling her eyes as she picked up her skirts and walked down the stairs. She hoped that he would not change his mind by the time she had returned with Sansa. Thinking about the younger woman, Rae frowned slightly. She had seemed so happy in the garden before Robin had turned up and ruined everything. The way she spoke of Winterfell made her think about her own home, so different to the redhead's. Despite how infuriating Rae found her to be at times, with her cool attitude and her snobbish nobility sometimes coming into play, she didn't think that Sansa was a mean mistress to serve. In fact, she was quite the teacher when it came to being a handmaiden, however Rae knew she had a long way to go before she was truly believeable. Remembering their past conversations Rae slowed down as she walked, softening her posture and taking smaller steps, hands clasped at the front.  _A handmaiden doesn't walk briskly. A handmaiden doesn't think she is a knight. A handmaiden is as soft as snow, as sweet as lemoncakes, as quiet as-_

There was a scream from down the corridor. Stopping in her tracks, Rae frowned, staring towards the direction of the noise. At first she thought that perhaps she was dreaming, that maybe she was only thinking of something else, like the screams that had erupted during the riots of King's Landing or the battle of Blackwater Bay, her home. But then she heard it again, a sharp word being called out, fear laced deep within it.

_"Please!"_

Rae was running down the corridor without a second thought, two of her hidden daggers in each hand, fingers clenched tightly around the handles. In the back of her mind she could hear her step-father whispering words he had once told her during their many lessons.  _Stay alert. Wide, stable stance. This is just a dance with weapons, one you must know how to win._ Teeth gritted together she turned the corner, the noises growing louder as she approached.  _I know how to win._

The sight almost shocked her. Almost. But she had known that Lady Lysa had a jealous streak to her that she had verbally taken out on Rae only hours ago. However, the sight of Lady Lysa pushing her resisting niece over the open hole of the moon door sent a sharp chill right through her chest.  _They're supposed to be family,_  a small voice whispered in her head as she stepped forward quietly, poised and ready.

"Lady Lysa!" she called, and the older woman's head whipped around towards her. There was anger in her eyes, anger that travelled down her scrunched up face and long arm down into the talons that were holding Sansa captive. "Lady Lysa. Let her go."

"You!" she seethed, spit flying from her lips as she glared at Rae. "You... bastard whore! Both of you are disgusting little whores, trying to steal my Petyr away from me!"

"I have a job, Lady Lysa, to protect Lady Sansa," Rae said loudly, taking several slow steps towards her. "If need be, I will hurt you to protect her. This is your warning."

"My warning?! You dare order me around?! You filthy whore, I'll throw both of you out the moon door," she threatened, her head whipping back and forth between Sansa and Rae. "My father, my husband, my sister, they all stood between us and now they're all dead. That's what happens to people who stand between Petyr and me. Look down!"

The woman was shoving Sansa's face down towards the open moon door, shaking and screaming each word at her niece, poison dripping off each one. Rae couldn't see Sansa's face, and in truth she was glad of it. She didn't want Sansa to see her own as she raised her arm, dagger pointed at her intended mark. She knew she wouldn't miss, only if she wished it. She did not wish it now. Eyes glued to the back of Lady Lysa's neck, Rae inhaled, was about to exhale and let the dagger fly, when a hand stilled her own. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. With one finger to his lips Littlefinger looked from Rae towards his wife and niece by marriage, walking past the handmaiden.

"Lysa!" he called, catching the older woman's attention who turned towards him, tears thick on her face. "Let her go."

"You want her? This empty-headed child?" She sobbed, shaking Sansa softly which made Rae move forward. Glancing towards Littlefinger Rae began taking the long way around, hugging the shadows so that her movement would not capture Lysa's attention.  _Better for her to be focused on him than myself or Lady Sansa_ , Rae thought.  
  
"Let her go."

"She's just like her mother. She'll never love you. I lied for you. I killed for you. Why did you bring her here? Why?" Lysa was saying, ignorant to how close Rae had gotten in those short few moments.  _A few more steps and I've got her_ , Rae thought. She caught eyes with Sansa, the young woman staring at her and breathing heavily, bottom lip trembling. It almost terrified Rae to see.  
  
"I'll send her away," Littlefinger said, hands held up in surrender. "I swear on my life. I swear to all the gods. Let her go, Lysa."  
  
It felt like hours had passed before Lysa finally let go of Sansa, a wail ripping through the room. With shuddering gasps the redhead stumbled towards Rae who met her halfway, bodies colliding against each other. Tightly Rae hugged Sansa, holding her against her as she smoothed the girl's hair.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She whispered into Sansa's ear, pulling away slightly so she could look at her properly. While tear-stained and shaking hard, there didn't seem to be a scratch on her, and softly Rae thanked the Gods she did not believe in that the young woman had not been harmed terribly. She looked over towards the moon door where Lord Baelish was embracing Lady Lysa, speaking softly as he helped her to her feet. 

"Oh, my sweet wife. My sweet, silly wife," he murmured, smiling at her. "I have only loved one woman... only one, my entire life..."

Eyes still weeping tears down her face, Lysa smiled back at her husband and the words he spoke. Cupping her face gently, he opened his mouth to speak, to say her name, to comfort her. Or, at least, that was what they had all been expecting. A glint of cruelty passed across his features, something Rae did not miss as he finally spoke.

"Your sister."

One push and then Lysa was flying, falling, disappearing out of the moon door, her scream swallowed up by the wind. 


	7. || Sansa ||

  
The Council had come together once news of Lady Lysa's death had become known to the rest of the Vale. It hadn't taken very long. Mere minutes after it had occurred one of the members had stumbled across the scene and taken in the horror on Sansa and Rhaelia's faces,  Lord Baelish telling him what had happened. It seemed that Sansa wasn't the only weary one around the case of Lord Baelish. Immediately after Lord Baelish uttered the words concerning her aunt's death, he had been seperated from the two women who had been sent to their shared room to await further instruction. They were not to have any interaction with Lord Baelish in case he attempted to influence them which, Sansa believed, he would try if he had the chance.

Rhaelia had ushered Sansa towards her bed as soon as the door was closed behind them, taking her hands gently as she settled her down. By now the tears had stopped streaming down Sansa's face but she was still breathing hard, the shock of everything that had happened still running through her body. The same could be said for Rhaelia, whose own hands were shaking slightly. Despite this, she still put Sansa first.

"Are you all right, M'lady? Did she hurt you badly?"

"No, no, I'm fine, Rhaelia," Sansa assured the older woman, gently pushing her hovering hands away as she swallowed, her breathing slowly coming under control, allowing her to begin thinking clearly. With a gasp Rhaelia stood up quickly, pacing their room and running a hand through her mane of dark hair.

"I can't believe it. He... He  _pushed_  her. His own wife!" Rhaelia exclaimed, eyes flickering wildly as she licked her lips. "We- we need to tell them, tell those - those people - those -"

"The council?" Sansa finished for her when she realized that the other woman was stuck. Waving a hand Rhaelia nodded, not looking at Sansa during her constant pacing.

"Yes, yes, those higher ups what happened, what Lord Baelish did."

"He only did it because Lysa was going to push me out of the moon door," Sansa reminded her. She wondered if those words would stop Rhaelia's incessant pacing, perhaps shock her back to the bed where they could talk about the situation with a little more ease. However, Rhaelia only shook her head with a frown, eyebrows drawn together tightly as thin lines appeared deep against the skin of her forehead.

"No, I would've stopped her," Rhaelia replied in a low yet confident voice, a slightly arrogant scoff cutting through her words. "I would've stopped her easily. I knew what to do but then - then Lord Baelish..."

Rhaelia trailed off, walking slower this time as her mind turned towards a different direction. While the pair hadn't known each other for very long, Sansa wondered if this was the first time Rhaelia had ever had to think very hard for a decently long time over what was a pretty complex situation. It was as though the woman couldn't contain within herself the events of what had happened. Meanwhile, she sat like a rock on her bed playing witness to what looked like a mental collapse. As soon as Sansa began thinking those things, though, a wave of guilt passed over her.  _She was willing to kill for you,_  a small voice reminded her, and she thought back to the look on Rhaelia's face when she had still been in her aunt's grip, just before she had been released. Calculated, focused, and then utter relief when she was safe in her arms.  _Of course she thinks. She was thinking that whole time. Just because she's a peasant doesn't mean she's stupid. Or, at least, not as stupid as what you think._ But the pacing was beginning to annoy her.

"Why was she so upset with you in the first place?" Rhaelia asked, puzzlement dancing across her face. "I mean, she was always calling me a whore, but you? Why-"

"She saw Lord Baelish kiss me in the gardens after you left," Sansa answered simply. This time Rhaelia did stop her pacing, head whipping around to look at the younger woman in horror.

"He... He  _kissed_  you?!" Rhaelia exclaimed, mouth wide as she tried to comprehend what Sansa had just said, as though she didn't quite believe her words. Silently Sansa nodded, making Rhaelia pace once more with vigorous intensity. "We have to tell the council! He's obviously got some kind of dirty fascination with you. Ugh, his own wife! His own niece!"

"We can't."

"What?" Rhaelia turned towards Sansa once more, an incredulous look upon her face. Sansa stared back at her, unnerved beneath Rhaelia's stormy gaze.

"We can't tell them what happened. We can't tell them about the kiss. We can't tell them that he pushed Lysa out the moon door," Sansa emphazied slowly. Taking her time Rhaelia came to stand in front of Sansa, staring down at her as if she had grown another head.

"Lady Sansa, why... why in the  _seven hells_  would we do that?"

"Because I know what Lord Baelish wants," Sansa replied. Her words only seemed to confuse Rhaelia even more.

"What do you-"

Before she could finish her sentence the door was opened, both girls looking towards it. There was a guard there who beckoned for them to come forward. While Sansa listened, standing up and walking towards him without a word, Rhaelia stood where she was. Looking over her shoulder Sansa caught her gaze. She could see the confusion in Rhaelia's eyes, the cloud of distrust that lay inside them when it came to Lord Baelish. 

"Rhaelia," Sansa said softly, and she held a hand out. It wasn't an order for the handmaiden to listen to her superior, nor a telling off. It was a comfort, a word and a gesture that Sansa hoped would convince her to follow in her lead. While she did not smile at her, Rhaelia did step forward, and when she was close enough Sansa took her hand in hers and led her out the door.

//

She said she would tell the truth, so tell the truth she did. Soon the council learned the truth about her, saw not Alayne - but Sansa Stark. She told them of her past with the Lannisters and the world she had lived in, words that she noticed caught Rhaelia's interest greatly. She didn't look surprised at the knowledge, but a sad look of confirmation passed over her face as Sansa spoke. When she moved onto the topic of Lord Baelish and her aunt, though, a little embellishment was required.

"My aunt was a jealous lady," Sansa said. "She was terrified that Lord Baelish didn't love her anymore. That he would abandon her for a younger woman. And then...one day she saw him kiss me."  
  
"Lady Sansa," Lord Royce exclaimed, and even the others on the council couldn't help but let out a few titters that Sansa quickly put to rest.  
  
"It was a peck on the cheek, Lord Royce, nothing more. Lord Baelish is my uncle now, in truth, by marriage. He's always been so kind to me. I was so happy to be here, to be free. All because of him. But my aunt turned on me. She cursed me. Called me a whore. Promised to throw me through the Moon Door. When Lord Baelish tried to calm her, she struck him. She said she didn't want to live anymore. She stood on the edge of that Moon Door. He tried to reason with her. Promised her she was the only one he had ever loved, but she stepped through those doors and she was..." Sansa trailed off, feeling the hot tears in her eyes begin to fall down her face. She would be lying if she said she didn't care that Lysa was dead. Even after their confrontation, she was still family, one of the only links Sansa had left to her mother. She had always been her mother's daughter, and now the thought of her only made her begin to cry harder. Lady Anya stood, her arms wrapping themselves around Sansa as she soothed her tears.  
  
"Shh. Shh, it's not your fault, sweet girl. It's not your fault."

"Is this all true, Rhaelia?"

The question brought Sansa's wet eyes towards Rhaelia, who looked towards Lord Royce as though she had just been burned. Her mouth opened, closed, opened once more, and Sansa wondered if she had forgotten how to speak. When their eyes met, however, and Sansa allowed herself to drop the facade she had put on for the council, Rhaelia swallowed. She turned back towards the council, standing with her hands behind her back, and nodded.

"Yes," Rhaelia said firmly, Sansa noticing how the bottom of her lip trembled when she lied. "Lady Lysa's senses left her, it seemed. We tried to stop her from jumping out of the moon door but... but we couldn't. She did it anyway."

Her answer was good enough. Without any further questioning, the girls were free to leave. But Sansa noticed how Rhaelia would not look her in the eyes as they walked away.


	8. || Rhaelia ||

Despite the events that had occurred, Rae had to admit that she was a little sad to be leaving the Eyrie. True, she had no love for the young Lord Robin or many of the other nobles there, and she disliked how high up in the mountains the castle was set, and there was no denying her absolute hatred of the cold, but she would miss it nonetheless. Down below she could see the snowy courtyard where she had helped Sansa build her home. The memory made her smile slightly, thinking about how calm it had been before Robin had come barrelling in. Despite their slight disagreement about being a lady, Rae had to acknowledge how nice it had felt to be with someone after so many years alone.

 The memory, however, soured when she thought about what else had happened down there when she hadn't been around. The thought of Littlefinger kissing Sansa brought a curl to Rae's lip that was hard to hide. Not that she would've if the man was around. She wasn't exactly the type to hide her displeasure with things, something she knew she would have to fix if she wanted to pass as a legitimate handmaiden.

The thought of kisses had Rae thinking about her own in the past and how she had found them. The first had come from a boy who worked with her step-father's friend, both being in the business of blacksmithing. She had liked him quite a lot, but they were young and tentative as to whether or not they wished to be more than friends, so all they ever did was kiss. She didn't know where he was now or whether or not he was even alive. The second had been funnier. A quick, stolen kiss to act as a distraction as she stole his bag of silvers. It was like she hadn't even been there. By the time he must've realized what he was missing she was long gone. Rae wondered how Sansa had felt when Littlefinger had kissed her. Had she been disgusted? Had she shoved him away? Or had she liked it? Questions Rae would never ask the noble-born woman but would hound her own mind nonetheless.

Since she had covered for him in front of the council Rae had been thinking about Littlefinger more often than she cared for. She thought about him and she thought about Sansa, and she thought about their relationship or lack of one, and she thought about what Sansa knew and what he knew and what she...  _didn't_. Because she knew that she was sorely uninformed about many things that Littlefinger and Sansa seemed to know a lot about, and she wondered if this was a good or bad thing. Part of her believed it was none of her business, but she had lied to the council... for what? Rae frowned at the thought. Whilst ignorance was lovely, Rae couldn't deny that it could also be deadly for someone in her current position.  _Then again, knowledge could prove deadly too,_ she thought, and she pulled the cloak she wore around her shoulders tighter against her body.

"Rhaelia?" Littlefinger was walking towards her and with a frown she turned towards him, bowing slightly when he had stopped in front of her. He was yet to reprimand her for her lazy gestures of respect, and she was yet to fix them. She doubted she ever would for a man like him. "Have you packed for our trip already?"

"Oh, no, because it takes so long for me to pack the two outfits I own," Rae replied sarcastically before shrugging. "Of course, M'Lord. I haven't exactly had much time to spend the coins you've been giving me for this job."

"Speaking of," Littlefinger said, and Rae instinctively held out her hand for the coins. As she slipped them into her inner pocket Littlefinger looked out across the courtyard, holding onto the railing. 

"You've done a fair job of being a friend to Lady Sansa," he said. "However, your job as protector leaves much for wanting, considering you almost allowed Lysa to kill her."

"'Allowed?'" Rae repeated, and a tight smile crossed her face as she turned her gaze towards the courtyard below them. "I knew what I was doing. Do you doubt my skills?"

"No, I doubt your intelligence," Littlefinger said coolly. Rae would have been lying if she said the comment didn't sting a little, but she didn't let that feeling cross her features. "You don't seem to know what you're doing, Rhaelia."

"Is that so?" she scoffed, looking at him with cold eyes. "Well, I know what I could've done. I could've  _allowed_   the council to kill you, M'Lord, like you did Lysa."

"I am thankful that you didn't," he replied, looking away from the courtyard and towards her. "Tell me, why is that? Were you worried that you would not have gotten paid for that day's work?"

"Of course," Rae answered, turning to meet his gaze. She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her response.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," he said slowly. Rae narrowed her eyes at him, head tilted to the side. Littlefinger was a hard man to read, but there was a suggestive tone in his voice, a certain glint in his eyes that made her think he saw something in her that was wrong. Smiling, Rae straightened up her form, eyebrow raised. 

"Sansa asked me to lie," Rae said simply. "For whatever strange reason, she asked me to lie. And because she asked and because I am her handmaiden..."

"You obeyed," Littlefinger finished, a little chuckle leaving his lips. "You would do anything for her if she asked, wouldn't you?"

"It's my job," Rae replied, unable to keep the cold sharpness out of her voice despite the fact that she was talking to a Lord and her boss. She didn't like what he was implying, as though she had come to care for Sansa in a manner that was more friendly than business-like. Sansa wasn't the one paying her to be there. "And truth be told I much prefer living in castles than out on the street. I did it for myself and for the money."

"Tell me, Rhaelia," Littlefinger said, and he took a step closer to her and lowered his voice. "Did the common folk ever hear about the game of thrones?" 

The game of thrones. The words automatically made Rae wince slightly, and she couldn't help but cower and turn away when Littlefinger said those words. Nervously wringing her hands, she stared down at her feet when she spoke.

"Us common folk used to have a saying about the game of thrones," she said, voice low. "You lot always say that when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. But there was no winning for us. Every time you highborn lords and ladies decided you wanted to play your little games, it was always us who suffered. And still are suffering. But it's just a game to you people, isn't it? It isn't real life, it's just a fantasy, a desire to sit on a throne of swords and rule whatever bones are left once you're done. You people never care."

With a hard frown and cold eyes Rae turned back towards Littlefinger, straightening up to her full height and taking a step closer to the man until they were face to face.

"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die, but it is the commoners who pay the highest price," she growled. "We never play, and yet we always lose, we always die."

"You say that, and yet," Littlefinger mused. Rae stared at him in confusion until the man smiled, expanding on his sentence. "Your lie was your first move, Rhaelia. You're playing the game of thrones now, whether you know it or not. From now on, things will only get more intricate. If you wish to leave, it would be a good time to say so."

"You think I'm part of the game?" Rae laughed, a bitter sound that carried across the courtyard. She pulled back, shaking her head so that her mane of dark hair fell over her shoulders. "Fuck the game. I just want my money. So I'll stay so I keep getting more of it, alright? No other reason than that."

For a long, silent moment Littlefinger stared at her with an intensity that almost made Rae step backwards. Inside she was squirming, his observant gaze making her want to stab his eyes out with her daggers. Eventually, though, the older man only smiled, stepping back himself.

"So be it," he said calmly. Without another word he walked away, Rae watching him leave and wondering what he saw that she herself could not see. The thought haunted her even once she was in Sansa's presence once more, the younger woman seemingly oblivious to the faraway gaze of her handmaiden. When the snow began to fall once more the trio entered their carriage, a party of others following as they began their own tour of the Vale. In the distance the Eyrie grew smaller and smaller, blending with its grey and white environment, until Rae looked out the window to see it completely gone.


End file.
